An Unusual Choir
An Unusual Choir is a German, Lion King comic. Plot An Unusual Choir begins by introducing Simba's newborn cousins. Mufasa and Sarabi have come to see the two newborns, and have brought along their son, Simba, and his friend, Nala. Nala tells Simba that his two cousins are "cute" and "lovely", but Simba disagrees. He says that they cry too much, and sarcastically asks where they had gotten it from. He then says that he hopes that they'll grow up to be strong and courageous, and not crybabies. Mufasa tells Simba that the cubs aren't that bad and that they're "splendid, little fellows". Sarabi then says that the two cubs together don't cry nearly as much as Simba used to when he was a baby, which results in Nala calling Simba a "crybaby". Frustrated, Simba starts to stomp off, but is intercepted by Mufasa, who calls him back. Mufasa says that there would be a celebration the next day in honor of the two cubs, and that all relatives and friends must attend and take part in it. Nala comes up to join Mufasa, and says that she was planning to sing a lullaby to the two cubs. She then asks Simba if he would accompany her, but he refuses, claiming that he couldn't sing at all. But Mufasa suggests that Simba put together a choir to accompany Nala's song. But as Simba starts to protest, Mufasa tells him that he had already promised the other Pridelanders that he would put together a choir, so Simba is sent away to find a good group of singers. But none of the other lion cubs want to join the choir, claiming that they had to do something else, so Simba is left without options. Later that night, Simba is trying to think about Mufasa's task, but keeps getting interrupted by his cousins' crying. He then decides to sleep somewhere else, since his best ideas come to him when he's dreaming. As soon as he gets away from his cousins, he takes in all the silence with joy, glad to be away from the cries of the two lion cubs, and instead be in a cool forest, resting beside a peaceful river. As he starts to settle down to sleep, he comments that it's a pity Nala couldn't be there to sing him a lullaby. But before he can fall asleep, a strange noise frightens him, and causes him to scurry up a tree in fear. But when he looks back down, he sees that it's just three small frogs sitting on lily pads. The frogs laugh at Simba, hardly daring to believe that a lion was afraid of frogs. But Simba denies this, telling them that he had had a nightmare. But suddenly, there's another strange noise from within the tree, which causes Simba to let go of the tree and fall into the river below. But when he gets back to his feet, he sees that an owl is perched in the tree he had fallen out of. But he had never seen one before, and has no idea what it is. But the frogs soon inform him that the owl only came out at night, which is why Simba never saw her. They then tell him that he should be in bed. Simba tells them that he can't go to sleep, since his two cousins cry all night. He then says that he must put together a choir, to help them sleep better, which makes both the frogs and the owl laugh. The frogs and owl sympathize Simba, and tell him that they wished they could help. But as they're thinking, one of the frogs suggests that Simba make a choir out of three frogs and an owl. Simba loves the idea, and is relieved that he found a choir so quickly. The next day, Simba sees a bunch of lion cubs making a strange sort of pastry. Mufasa tells him that it was a pudding of berries and fruit. He then asks Simba how the search for the choir was going, and he tells his father that it would be a surprise. As he leaves, Sarabi calls after him that she wanted to be proud of him. He tells her that she would be, but that he had to go. Later that evening, Simba takes Nala out to practice the lullaby with the frogs and owl. After he introduces Nala to the choir, the singers begin to practice. When Simba returns, Mufasa asks him where his choir was, because the party was to start in two minutes. Simba tells his father that they had plenty of time. For a moment, Mufasa doesn't believe him, for he was going to introduce the choir in such a short time. But when he finally comes before the crowd of lions, he begins to introduce Nala and the choir. But then he realizes that there was no choir! But before he can protest, Simba's choir begins to sing, accompanied by Nala's lullaby. Simba's uncle and aunt are enchanted by the music, saying it was "a true treat for the ears". Meanwhile, Mufasa and Sarabi are surprised (and pleased) that Simba had come up with such an amazing choir. Simba then goes over to his aunt, and finds that his baby cousins have fallen fast asleep. Without their crying, he finally admits that they're the "sweetest cubs". External Links *[http://www.mediafire.com/?djcgbtmczug MediaFire Full Download to all An Unusual Choir translated in ZIP file. (Programs Needed: WinZip or 7-Zip)] Category:Media Category:Comics